


remember me (though I have to say goodbye)

by Sumi



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Alex and Jonas were at one of Ren’s parties, chilling in the backyard in what was a familiar scene for her. Everything seemed to be going as she remembered until he turned to her and started to talk. “Hey Alex… I don’t know if these are Ren’s brownies talking, but do you ever get a feeling of dejavu?”





	remember me (though I have to say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonesOfBirdWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/gifts).



The sun rose above the horizon as the ferry pulled out of Edward’s Island. Alex had lost count how many times she experienced this. It had to be more than forty, but less than a hundred. Between the frequent resets and Alex’s lapses in memory, she couldn’t pinpoint the exact number.

That was more likely for the best than not. If Alex knew the real number she’d flip her shit and say some choice words to the Sunken. The ghosts thrived on pettiness and conflict. Best not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her break.

“Hey Alex, you okay?” Jonas asked, breaking Alex out of her thoughts. She hadn't even heard him walk over to her. “You don’t look very happy to be off the island.”

Alex bit down on her lip, because she needed the physical reminder not to say the first words that popped up in her mind, “Why fucking bother? It’s only going to keep happening until they get sick of this fucked up game of theirs.”

Some part of her thought that saying this would feel so good; that it would somehow make things a little better. But, Alex shrugged instead. “Just exhausted from ghost hunting… or whatever the fuck we were doing.”

Jonas lifted a brow. “Whatever you say, Alex.”

The two fell into a half-comfortable half-awkward silence. Alex was reluctant to break it until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. “For fucks sake Jonas if you want a smoke then smoke,” she muttered without any warning.

He blinked. “Uh… yeah, I will.” Jonas reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Once he took one out, lit it, and took three deep drags, he shot her a bewildered look. “How’d you know I needed a smoke?”

“You kept fiddling with your pocket you always keep your pack in,” she explained. “It wasn’t a hard guess.”

Jonas’s expression turned from bewilderment to mild amusement. “It’s like we’ve known each for more than a couple hours. What are you psychic or something?”

Inside, Alex was breaking. She turned her head away from Jonas so he couldn’t tell anything was bothering her. If she were standing next a Jonas from another loop, one Alex had spent months living with and talking to for hours on end, then the outcome would’ve been different. He’d pick up on the change in Alex’s demeanor without fail.

The next reset came a couple months later. Alex took it in stride. She almost felt relieved. She’d slipped up a few times with Jonas and implied their relationship was deeper and more complicated than he understood. It wasn’t fair that she was the only one who was aware of the constant loops. Either Alex had some special something or the Sunken got an extra kick when they fucked with her out of everyone else.

Sometimes Alex could tell Jonas knew something wasn’t quite right. But he always stopped short of figuring it out anytime he did come close, and Alex usually kept it together. There was a moment, however, where Alex couldn’t.

Alex and Jonas were at one of Ren’s parties, chilling in the backyard in what was a familiar scene for her. Everything seemed to be going as she remembered until he turned to her and started to talk.

“Hey Alex… I don’t know if these are Ren’s brownies talking, but do you ever get a feeling of dejavu?”

Alex was caught off guard, and soon burst out into laughter. It was the hysterical sort of laugh and not the kind that had people joining in. This kind of laughter drew the concern of people. Jonas stared at Alex as if she had three heads.

He shifted closer and put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Als, what’s wrong?”

The nickname was the preveriable straw that broke the camel’s back. Alex leaned over, trying to make herself look as small as possible. Everything would have been fine if Jonas didn't use that stupid nickname for her. She never be able to come back from over the edge now.

“Okay, Alex you have to talk to me. Is this some weird allergic reaction to Ren’s brownies?” Jonas sounded like he was in a panic, unsure of how to handle her outburst. But, in true Jonas fashion, he continued on with a joke. “Tell me in case I need to literally go knock some sense into Ren.”

She peeked at Jonas through half-teal and half-blond bangs. “I'm only allergic to Clarissa's bitch face, but with her in New York City I think I'm safe.”

Jonas chuckled nervously. “So you wanna tell me what this is all about, Als?”

Without any warning, Alex Bolt it off the porch and into the night. When she was far enough away she plopped herself underneath the tree and drew her knees to her chest.

“Now would be a good fucking time to reset!” Alex screamed into the night.

“Alex!”

Alex groaned when she heard him calling for her. She dropped her head on to her knees and wished that for once Jonas wasn't such a stand-up guy. It would make all this a lot easier to deal with if he were a shity person. He was the total opposite. Jonas was an awesome brother and friend, which was why it sucked every time he forgot.

The place Alex found to hide was unfortunately directly next to a street light. Jonas easily found where she ran off to. He crouched in front of her but didn't move to sit and talk until Alex finally gave him her attention.

“Hey Garbage Snowman,” Alex muttered, attempting to give Jonas a smile.

“Alex, what the hell is going on?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth about what the fuck was up with me.”

He frowned. “Try me.”

Alex was ready to spell out the truth, consequences be damned. But, the second she made that decision, the world begin to spin. Then the sound of static reached her ears.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

The world went black. By the time Alex came to she realized she was back on the ferry heading towards Edward's Island.

This shit was never going to end.


End file.
